


Hunter Style

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off of supernaturalimagines': Imagine being a hunter with Sam and Dean and one day Dean tries to sneak up on you and pin you but you end up pinning him and he kisses you.





	

You lean into the fridge, looking and finding nothing appealing in the stocked fridge. Just a bunch of beer cans, lunch meats, and, for some reason, potato chips. As you go to check the pantry you feel a pair of hands wrap around your waist. With a swift upward jerk you slam your head on one of the fridge shelves. A pained whine squeaks out of your lungs. Without looking you slap the familiar figure behind you on the arm as he laughs heartily.

“Thanks, I love you too.” You distort your face and stick your tongue out at the chuckling Dean.

“Aw, you love me?” Dean flutters his long eyelashes at you in mock flirtation.

You lightly push past Dean, looking for a takeout flyer. The next couple of weeks passes similarly. Whenever Dean has the time he will sneak up on you, tickle or scare you, and leave with the largest proud grin on his face before leaving. Fed up with constantly being the one put on edge you decide to get back at Dean. For once he should be the one with his heart in his throat, not you.

With a plan in place, you wait in your room “idly” cleaning the months of piled clean clothing and scattered weapons. Dean walks passed your wide open door and a devilish grin spreads across his face. Delicately Dean tries to muffle the sound of his work boots against the floor. Already aware of Dean’s presence, the two weeks of adding peppermint oil to his soap leaving a faint scent, you move with another stack of freshly washed shirts to put away. As you lean over your bed once more Dean launches himself at you. The smell gets stronger as Dean soars towards you and makes it easy for your newly practiced skills to shine. With a swift rotation, Dean lands on your bed instead of your back. Dean’s sculpted back is exposed and you grab your frozen bottle of water out of your hunting bag and onto his bare back.

Dean flips over with a shocked and flushed look on his face. You place your hands next to both sides of his face and give him a victorious smile.

“Got ya.”

Dean smiles in amusement before saying, “Yes you did.”

Dean catches your lips in a chaste kiss. You smile widens before you peck Dean on the cheek and lay down next to him. You rest your head on his shoulder and look up at the ceiling.

“Hey, first one to lose two out of three fights has to clean the other person’s car in ridiculous Halloween lingerie. You up for that?” You turn your face towards Dean and see his expectant smile at the new game that will surely lead to another pointless game.

“You’re on.” Dean bolts out of your bed towards the training room like a bat out of hell.


End file.
